gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
John Cunyus
John Cunyus is an American author, publisher and minister. He is a translator, publisher and editor at Searchlight Press, director of The Latin Testament Project, and pastor of First Christian Church in Henderson, Texas, a congregation of the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ). He has authored 26 books, including Searchlight Press's bestseller, Wonderworking Power: A Fresh Translation of the Gospel of Mark. As both a pastor and a publisher, Cunyus's ministry is to bring the word of God to all people in a thoughtful, honest and passionate manner. Teaching and studying the Bible through prayer, meditation and translation are his passions.http://www.johncunyus.com/johncunyusbio.html 's Gospel, translated from The Vulgate as part of The Latin Testament Project.]] Early life Cunyus was born Feb. 26, 1962 in Dallas, Texas to George and Mary Ellen Faust Cunyus. George was a lawyer and oil industry executive and Mary Ellen was a homemaker. He received a Bachelor of Arts in History and Religious Studies from Rice University in 1984. After a year of study at Chicago Theological Seminary, Cunyus completed a Master of Divinity at Brite Divinity School, Texas Christian University, in 1988.http://www.johncunyus.com/johncunyusbio.html From 2003-2004, Cunyus studied New Testament Greek at Dallas Theological Seminary. and Acts, translated from The Vulgate for The Latin Testament Project. Each verse of the Latin original is followed by its English translation.]] Career Cunyus's took his first church staff position in 1985 as the music minister of Covenant Christian Church in Houston. In 1986 he took his first job pastoring a church at Central Christian Church in Pilot Point, Texas.Year Book and Directory, 1987, of the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), pg 498Pilot Point Post-Signal, 4/16/1987, pg 2 He subsequently served as pastor of Central Christian Church in Weatherford, Texas;Year Book and Director, 1990, of the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), pg. 568 First Christian Church in Houston;Year Book and Directory, 1993, of the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), pg. 500 First Christian Church in Lake Jackson, Texas;Year Book and Directory, Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), 2001, pg. 514 and East Dallas Christian Church in Dallas.Year Book and Directory, Christian Church (Disciples of Christ), 2005, pg 522 Next, he was the literacy minister for Greater Mount Pleasant Baptist Church in Dallas and is now pastor of First Christian Church in Henderson Texas.Henderson Daily News, Section B, pg 1, 9/14/2014 The first book of his to be published was Partners in Prayer: Advent 1992, with Chalice Press of St. Louis in 1992. Cunyus founded Searchlight Press in 1994 and published his first Searchlight book that year with Is It True: Examining the Core of Christian Faith. Searchlight publishes books on Bible study, Christian self-help, parenting, world religions, and most recently Christian fiction. After writing Partners in Prayer for Chalice Press, Cunyus decided to start a publishing company after a less than successful experience with a local Houston publisher. After researching the process of publishing books, he decided publishing was something he could not only do, but would enjoy. As part of Cunyus's work in literacy ministry, Searchlight Press retains a commitment to working with authors from under-served communities in North and East Texas. One of Cunyus's passions is the Latin language and in 2008 he began The Latin Testament Project in which he has translated the Vulgate, the Latin-language Bible crafted by St Jerome between 382-405 CE, into contemporary English."Henderson Pastor Explains the Importance of Bible Translation," Henderson Daily News, pg. 1, 5/22/2015 The project began after Cunyus went through a difficult time and felt God calling him while translating the book of Ecclesiastes from Latin into English. The Latin Testament Project is ongoing. Searchlight Press anticipates publishing The Latin Testament Project Bible at Thanksgiving 2016. Through Searchlight, Cunyus has published 37 books and 21 of those he wrote himself. He has written five other books that were published through other companies.http://searchlight-press.com/about_us.html According to John, translated from New Testament Greek. Each verse of the original is followed by its English translation.]] In addition to Searchlight and pastoring, Cunyus also travels to churches throughout Texas and the United States to speak about his Latin translation project and teach, primarily through adult education, small group classes and Sunday school. He has led prayer retreats and evangelism programs as well as literacy and educational workshops. , translated from The Vulgate as part of The Latin Testament Project. Each verse of the original is followed by its English translation.]] Personal life Cunyus married his wife Rocio Lizarazo of Chita, Boyacá Department, Colombia, in 2000. He has four children. Bibliography Cunyus's bibliography includes:http://searchlight-press.com/http://www.johncunyus.com/latinoldtestamentproject.html * ''A Path Beyond Suffering: Working the Buddhist Method. Searchlight Press. * Beginnings: A Fresh Translation of Genesis. Searchlight Press. * Flames in the Jungle. iUniverse. * Flames of Faith: A Thumbnail Guide to World Religions: iUniverse. * Handmade Christians in a Cookie Cutter World. Chalice Press. * I and II Corinthians: A Greek-English, Verse-by-Verse Translation. Searchlight Press. * Is It True: Examining the Core of Christian Faith. Searchlight Press. * Luke-Acts: A Latin-English Verse-by-Verse Translation. Searchlight Press. * Partners in Prayer-Advent 1992. Chalice Press. * Pastoral and General Epistles from the New Testament. Searchlight Press. * Romans: A Latin-English Verse-by-Verse Translation. Searchlight Press. * The Audacity of Prayer: A Fresh Translation of the Book of Psalms (English Edition). Searchlight Press. * The Gospel According to John: A Latin-English, Verse-by-Verse Translation. Searchlight Press. * The Jagged Edge of Forever: Deuteronomy, Daniel, The Minor Prophets. Searchlight Press. * The Latin Nevi’im I: Joshua, Judges, 1 Samuel, 2 Samuel, 1 Kings, 2 Kings. Searchlight Press. * The Latin Testament Project Bible. Searchlight Press. * The Latin Testament Project New Testament. Searchlight Press. * The Latin Torah: English Edition with Commentary. Searchlight Press. * The Latin Torah: Fresh Translation of Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy. Searchlight Press. * The Way of Wisdom: Job, Proverbs, Ecclesiastes, and the Song of Solomon. Searchlight Press. * The Way of Wisdom: Job, Proverbs, Ecclesiastes, Song of Solomon. Searchlight Press. * Toromillo the Hunted. iUniverse. * Wonderworking Power: A Fresh Translation of the Gospel of Mark. Searchlight Press. References Category:American publishers (people) Category:Restoration Movement Category:Latin–English translators Category:American male writers Category:American clergy Category:Writers from Dallas, Texas Category:Rice University alumni Category:Texas Christian University alumni Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American Christian writers Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:American Disciples of Christ